


Mechanical Angel

by enbyinaband



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Kidnapping, Lost Love, M/M, Reunions, Shapeshifting, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband
Summary: The Dragon Witch is jealous because the Creativity twins and Janus no longer pay attention to them since they're busy with their relationships, so they use a spell to kidnap Virgil, Patton, and Logan to the Mind Palace. As a result, Roman, Remus, and Janus have to go in and rescue their lovelies.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Mechanical Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightshouse002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshouse002/gifts).



Divided attention ended up being focused on relationships rather than on adventures devised between the two princes, the two-faced snake, and them, the Dragon Witch. Noticing this change, they decided that punishment was in order to make the three remember who was in charge.

 _Lost and found, you'll play this game until you're lame from running all around._ began the spell that they intended to make impossible for the three to find their beloved, so they would never be lonely in the mind palace again. Stirring in a gear from a robotic puppet, stuffing from a toy, and a silver spider web, the incantation began its effects.

Roman had come back from a brainstorming session for the next video with Thomas, Joan, and Talyn and raced to his shared room to spend time with his dark and stormy knight for some downtime. Excitedly, he burst through the open door with a flourish and made his way to the bed where he had left his boyfriend last.

"Virgilll," he called out in a sing-song voice, realizing shortly that he was not under the covers anymore, "Where would he have gone? He said he was gonna wait for me!" 

Slightly hurt, he started to look around the dimly lit room in the hidey holes made for anxiety attacks to calm down, huffing when every spot came up empty.

"Roman!"

Startled, his hopes were dashed when he realized.the noise cake from his twin rather than the person he was searching for, "Not now, Ree, I'm busy."

"This is important though!"

"Can you ask Logan?"

"That's the problem… He's not in the library, and I found this in his reading chair." the other explained, handing over a yellowed piece of paper to his sibling.

"Are you sure it's not notes for the book he's on?"

"It's initialled D.W., Roman…"

"What?!" he asked, snatching the letter from Remus' hand and scanning it rapidly, "This can't be, great Zeus…"

"It is. Deceit found the same note with Patton's stuffed animals."

In response, Roman returned to the disheveled mattress and combed through the multiple linens where a piece of paper was held down by Virgil's weighted blanket. Heart falling, he reread the same note that dared each partner to come claim their beloveds back if anyone hoped to see them again.

"What're we going to do?!"

"The only thing we can," Roman remarked as he grabbed the discarded scabbard propped in the corner and pulled it onto his hip, "Go gather the Lord of the Lies, we're going to get our loveliest."

Waiting impatiently for his twin to follow orders without getting sidetracked, Princey paced around trying to fight back the angry tears burning at his lashes, "No crying! Virge is waiting to be rescued and you need to stay focused!"

"I'm surprised you aren't monologuing in front of a mirror." came the master of reception's uninterested tone.

"If this weren't a dire mission, I'd leave you behind…"

"How noble of you."

"Can we save this for later?!" Remus interrupted their banter, "I don't give a shit that you hate each other, I just want my Loganberry!"

"...Fine."

Trying to be the better person, Roman led the other two to the shared bedroom he and Remus had to themselves and threw open the closet, stepping in and appearing on the other side to an expansive field dotted with crops of sunflowers. Once the others came through, a burst of energy emanated through the sky despite the otherwise clear color as they continued walking through the dried, yellow green grass.

_You're drinking milk from the carton  
RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR  
You're sitting next to me when there's another seat  
RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR  
You're chewing with your mouth open  
RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!!_

"Remus, I know you're upset, but can you turn it down a little?"

"It's not coming from me."

"Me either."

Janus was silent, per usual, his golden eye twinkling with an unbridled hint of bloodlust as he kept up with the brothers. Remembering he was not on this journey alone, his scale covered cheek turned to Roman calmly despite his unspoken intentions, "I'll try, but no promises."

"I can't think with this screamo, trying to be angsty but failing, song!" 

"Piss off."

Rolling his eyes, the lighter representation of creativity tried to ignore the mind palace's in-tuned emotional radio broadcast as they continued to close in on one of the Dragon Witch's multiple hideouts. Hilt grabbed, Roman readied to slash at the wooden entrance when a forcefield pushed him away firmly with each attempt.

"Come out, you coward!"

"Oh honey, you know I won't. What brings you here anyway?"

"Give us our boyfriends back, you wretch!" Remus exclaimed, mace raised above his head even after seeing his brother failing to get an attack in edgewise.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar!"

"Leave that to me, Duke," the third member remarked as he walked up to the edge of the invisible barrier, "We know where you've hidden them."

"All three spots?"

"Of course, you're too clever to hide them all in one."

"Why aren't they with you then?" the disembodied voice asked, unseen smirk heard as Janus hissed, "That was an admirable attempt, snake. For that, I'll grant you a hint: your partner is bursting at the seams right now."

"What does that even mean?!" Roman demanded to know, thrashing his katana at the bubble of protection again.

"If you'd stop to think for once, it'd be obvious," Janus snapped, fangs still exposed as he rubbed at his temple in concentration, "At the seams… of course!"

"What, Bananaconda??"

"He's at Plushie Junction, come on!"

"What a name…"

"Patton named it." Deceit retorted, taking the lead as his coattails fluttered behind him.

Travelling for what seemed like hours, especially on feet that were aching from the effort, the trio came across cloud-like padding, polished dress shoes sinking in without care as Deceit started.the search. Tossing aside each stuffed animal he came across, the deceptive side started to shake from the desperate efforts of finding his lover. 

About to set aside a light blue bear, a muffled noise caught his ear, looking back at the creature curiously. He stared at the toy, not knowing what to do even though he was certain that Patton was in there somewhere, "How…?"

"Kiss him!" Roman suggested immediately, which earned him an eyebrow raised.in exasperation.

"You expect me to kiss this dirty toy?" 

"Jan, look!"

Confused, he looked back at the bear to see that the cheesy smile had turned upside down. Letting out a loud, over dramatic sigh, the reptilian person hesitated and then pressed.a quick peck to the black line that was supposed to be a mouth, eyes screwed closed until a weight fell into his lap causing him to take a quick peek.

"Pat, you're back!"

"Wha-?"

The newcomer let out a high-pitched squeak at his partner wrapping his arms tightly around him, almost being constricted out of relief. Trying to move only made the snake's grip grow in strength until he was ready to release, "Dee, what's going on?"

"You don't know?"

"All I remember is I was making tea and then I was here." the moral side stated with a bewildered look as a light, yet energetic melody started to fill the silence, "Aww honey, the shades.of blue gi away when I'm with you."

"I'll change my routine, if you'll hold my hand?

"Deal!" Patton exclaimed cheerfully, his fingers immediately filling the spaces between yellow gloved ones.

"That's so corny…"

"Shut it, Princey…" Janus warned as the couple came back to where the brothers stood, "Who's next?"

"You're the only one who had help from that bit- ter fiend. We don't have a clue where the others are."

*Well, if I got turned into a stuffed animal… would Virgil and 

Logan be different too?"

"Excellent idea, love! Um, why are you hiding behind me?"

"Nevermind that, let's get to looking!" Roman interrupted, not pausing to notice Patton's reaction.

Without a moment to waste, the four found themselves deep within a dreary looking forest when timed clapping started in the background asking the rhetorical 'why does worry when worry's never helping?' as he dug through the undergrowth. 

"Virgil, give me a sign!! Please?!" he begged, his katana cleaving closely through the air in desperation as it chopped into a nearby tree.

"Pay attention to details, who?" Janus asked facetiously as he pointed a finger upward when the prince turned to lash out, "Look!"

"You're distracting me- woah!" he let out when amber eyes caught sight of a single word being weaved into a web overhead:

 _Virgil._

Cue the bloodcurdling scream from Patton when he got caught up to speed, not listening to anything else except for the slow paced strumming paired with humming started to play with an eerie message. Something about stalking, that they were everywhere, they followed people, knew where you were. Not unlike how Patton viewed any type of arachnid.

"You might wanna look away for this, buddy."

The father figure shuddered at the implication. Janus helped turn him to face the other way and tried to come along with a song he was surprised that Patton knew, hoping he wouldn't overhear the soft smooch. A few moments later, a loud thud came crashing down along with a string of curses let out by the newly added member restored to all his brooding glory.

"Welcome back, Incredible Sulk."

"Finally…" he grumbled, trying to pull away from the peppering of kisses against his pale cheeks.

"My dearest friend," he started, lifting the anxious one onto his feet, "If you don't mind  
I'd like to join you by your side."

Virgil snorted, "We're simply meant to be, right?"

"That's cute and all, but can we look for Logan now?!" Remus let out impulsively, as a metallic pulse revved up, "You both have your lovey dovey sad and lonely stuff sorted, great, but I can't relax till my love is returned to me!"

"Just like old times… I'm gonna warn you, Ree, he's not gonna be easy to get back."

"What do you know of this, Virgil?!"

"Jeez… I saw him get turned. He's probably rusty as hell…"

"Lead the way, or I'm bashing your brains in with my morningstar!"

"Remus!"

"...Fine." Virgil sighed out after contemplating his options, reluctantly moving to the front of the group, "Follow me, if you dare."

Spikes shoved roughly against the back of his patchwork hoodie, the anxious one took them toward a junkyard as he lithely jumped the fence to unlock it for everyone else. Barely opened wide enough, Remus rushed through, ignoring the pain as thin metal dug into his sides, and did not hesitate to get his hands dirty as he foraged through the heaps of trash. Slow to help, everyone else started to spread out and pick apart oily motors and thick, black garbage bags that were eventually torn apart. Emerging from a bin with a greasy, brown banana peel in his hair, he bounded over on all fours like a raccoon to a single, robotic figure all by itself covered by ivy vines and orange spots along the metallic body.

"Lo!" the darker minded twin yelled out, tugging at an iron arm when it came loose in his hand, "Oh shit, I hurt you, I'm sorry I-" 

"Remus, you didn't do anything wrong…" his brother tried to comfort him as the other continued to blabber.

"Maybe…" Janus let out methodically, moving to the other side and trying to move the iron body when an electric hum filled the air and sparked a shortage in exposed wires, "Lovely, he's glitching…."

"No, no, no!" Remus let out painfully, his body starting to wrack with the weight of how hard he cried, "Please, come… show me your… face."

A few melancholic notes began to trickle down just like his raining tears that started to coat the silver painted shell. Like with everything else, he was making it worse, but could not bring himself to stop, for his mechanical angel showed no signs of being salvageable. His hands, now cooled from holding the robot, was turning the wheel trying to figure out what to do without the brains behind their relationship, as he started to bound to his keep by sorrow.

"I know we don't exactly fit, logic and imagination," he started to whisper as he leaned his forehead against the metal with his eyes closed, "I'm impulsive and you're collected, but I'm not gonna stop coming up with ways to restore you. Even if it takes years, I'm not leaving you, not ever!" he declared, lifting up the puppeteered gears into his arms easily, determination in his stride until he faltered with one step and landed onto his rear with the extra weight he carried.

"I hope you mean that." came an all too familiar voice, causing Remus to blink repeatedly in a dumbfounded way.

**Author's Note:**

> It was Ashton's idea to have the mind palace play songs based on the strongest mood felt by everyone. In order:
> 
> I Am Mildly Annoyed by Boyinaband  
> Shades of Blue by Ashton Edminster  
> Why Worry by Set It Off  
> We're the Gangstalkers by Rusty Cage  
> Simply Meant to Be from Nightmare Before Christmas  
> This Is The New Shit by Marilyn Manson  
> Mechanical Angel by Sunday Driver


End file.
